Laws Of Gravity
by twent47blue
Summary: Gravitation is not mine,nor the characters.this fiction is only inspired by the characters,everything else is mine.characters are OOC.Sometimes something happens to unbalance the scale of our lives,how will Yuki handles it when Shuichi pulls him in?
1. Laws Of Love

Author's Note: Gravitation and it's characters are not mine, names are only borrowed and use as an inspiration for this original fiction, this got nothing to do with the original story or its character, it's entirely a different story. Characters are OOC. Warning for mature readers because of its explicit content.

I never thought that life could be like this. That there could be someone who would bring meaning to my life. Now I have a purpose, now I got someone am living for…and that is Shuichi….the brat…my brat. I smiled. Stood up. Suddenly, am feeling tired. I don't want to wake him if I go back to bed. So, I walked to the couch and decided to take a snooze.

That's how Shuichi found him, sleeping so peacefully. Shuichi crouched down besides the sleeping man. Gently. Carefully. He touched Yuki's face. This is how Shuichi likes him. When Yuki is asleep. All the lines and scowls on his face disappears, the mask put away, he looks younger than his real age, his face more gentle. And Shuichi could see the real Eiri. Handsome. Shuichi thought. Having that tingling feeling, he is so happy he could burst. Yes, this man right here is mine, he said to himself so happily, he hugged himself tight, wanting to scream from so much joy. He felt so lucky. Yuki is very handsome when he is like this, uninhibited. Un-Yuki-like. In moments like these, Shuichi thinks he could fall in love with the man all over again. He just wish one day Yuki will trust him with his true form. That way he can fall for the man like he did the first time.

Yuki's shirt was open seductively. And Shuichi couldn't resist. It would still be an hour before K would come blasting through their door. Button by button, he unbuttoned Yuki's shirt. Just looking at him makes Shuichi want to pounce on the man. Carefully, he unbuttoned Yuki's pants, and unzipped his zipper. OMG…he is really gorgeous, with or without clothes on! Shuichi shivered from lust.

Shuichi started kissing Yuki's chest, groaning at how delicious the man taste. He took Yuki's bud and suck on them, making it come alive in his mouth. Yuki shifted and groaned. Shuichi got lost in what he was doing. He straddled the man and become more demanding. Kissing every part of Yuki's body. Yuki groaned louder and with sleet eyes, watched his boy lover, Shuichi knew that Yuki is watching him, and that excited him more. He could feel the man's hot hands gripping his arms. Yuki groaned louder and shifted, their needs meet, hardness with hardness. They both groaned. Shuichi slithered down the man's body, kissing everything his lips landed on until he reached his quest. He took Yuki in his hot mouth. Sucking him, nibbling, biting. He suddenly got a craving for this man underneath him. Yuki groaned, it's the first time Shuichi had been a Seme and he didn't know what came over his lover to take the lead. He tried to pull him up, the boy is treading dangerous grounds, if he didn't stop this, he will come in the boy's mouth. But Shuichi wouldn't stop, sucking harder, deeper. Until Yuki was panting so hard. Until Yuki gave up weakly and surrendered to Shuichi's ministration. Come for me, Yuki. He said, to himself, his lips, hands, tongue and teeth became more frantic, digging deeper, sucking deeper until he could feel Yuki at the back of his throat. Yuki was bucking his hips upward, plunging himself deeper in Shuichi's mouth. "Shui-" Yuki cried, and shuddered, releasing himself in the younger one's mouth. Shuichi drank it all eagerly, humming and licking the limp member.

When Shuichi looked up, smiling, he was expecting Yuki to tease him. But Yuki's eyes were close again, his face bathe in sweat, Shuichi chortled, he enjoyed it too much he fell asleep, Shuichi thought. He embraced Yuki.

"Yuki how about breakfast while I take a shower?" he asked. Expecting a groan of protest from the older man. But Yuki didn't react, didn't move.

Shuichi shook him, "Yuki?" he asked, shaking him harder, Yuki's head lolled to one side. Shuichi panicked, something's wrong. "Yuki?" he called again, louder now, shaking him harder. Still no response. He zipped Yuki's pants and fumbled with the shirt button, while he grabbed for the phone and called Hiro.

"Hiro please come over, I think something's wrong with Yuki!" he shouted into the receiver, not waiting for the man to even say hello.

Hiro just got up and was still sleepy but when he heard the urgency on Shuichi's voice, he came awake. "Okay, wait for me." He said, hang up the phone and grabbed the keys to his bike and helmet.

Shuichi rinse his mouth and decided to try to wake up Yuki again, he is like this when he pulled a 3 day all-nighter. He pinched Yuki hard on the arm, he knew he would react to that but, nothing. He grew worried. He walked to the bedroom and got Yuki a change of shirt and a damp towel, he decided to wash him up while waiting for Hiro.

"Oh, Yuki, please wake up. Please wake up!" he mumbled, with tears rolling down his face. Yuki's face was pale, and his hands are cold. He touched the man's forehead, he's a little warm.

Hiro checked Yuki's pulse and found it erratic but didn't want to scare Shuichi, he turned to the boy.

"Go get a damped towel." he ordered.

Shuichi ran to the bathroom, Hiro didn't like the guy but he could tell that something is wrong with the man. He slapped Yuki's face gently, trying to wake him.

"Yuki san.." he called, tapping him on the shoulder a couple of times. He heard a small groan. Hiro let out a sigh, when Shuichi came back with the towel, he put it on Yuki's face, trying to revive him. Yuki move his head slowly and that elicited more groans from the older man. Hiro shook him on the shoulder. Yuki opened his eyes slowly.

"Yuki!" Shuichi shouted and jumped on Yuki and embraced him before Hiro could stop him.

But it warmed the other boy that instead of yelling or pushing him away, Yuki groaned weakly and held on to his lover. Hiro gently pulled on Shuichi.

"Shui, let him breathe, he collapsed." Hiro said.

When Shuichi heard what happened he let go of his lover and gently clang to his arm.

"How are you feeling, Yuki?" he asked in a small voice, worried now, seeing how pale his face looked.

Yuki smiled weakly, "I'm okay, brat. I'm just tired that's all." he said, closing his eyes.

Shuichi was about to wake him when Hiro grabbed him.

"Let him rest. We can ask K san to take him to the hospital. Go dress up, am gonna watch over him." he said. Shuichi nodded worriedly and run to the bedroom.

K was a little surprise to see Shuichi ready and dressed, waiting for him. And Hiro was there.

"K san, could you help us take Yuki to the hospital before going to work?" Hiro asked.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked, looking at Yuki on the couch.

"We don't know, Shuichi said, he collapsed." Hiro replied, he was about to add about Yuki's pulse but Shuichi's eyes were already as big as saucers so he skipped that part. They all half carried the man in K's van and drove to the nearest hospital.

K didn't force Shuichi to leave Yuki's bedside, they were already late for the press conference but he knew not even a crane could pull him from there. He tagged the other boy instead.

"Let's go, Hiro. You explain to Tohma what happened." He said, not bothering to say goodbye to Shuichi, knowing it would fall on deaf ears now.

The doctor said they will keep Yuki for observation. It's those headaches, Shuichi knew it. Yuki wouldn't complain but he knew it's those headaches it's getting worse every attack.

Shuichi looked at Yuki so pale as the sheets on his bed, he looks like he is just sleeping, he hoped that the medicine the doctor gave him is working. The doctor said he didn't have to stay but, he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate knowing he is in here and he is at work. So he sat down, preparing himself for the long vigil.

Tohma came, his words were kind but icy, as if it's Shuichi's fault that Yuki is lying there.

"What did happen, Shindou san?" Tohma asked, smiling his cold smile.

Shuichi's mind race, he didn't want to tell anyone what they did or what he did before Yuki collapsed.

"H-He woke up earlier than I did, I think he was finishing something in his study and when I woke up this morning he was taking a nap on the couch, I tried to wake him but as soon as he got up, he passed out again." Shuichi lied. He didn't want to, but he had too, he didn't know if Tohma could tell, maybe Hiro could and definitely Yuki would know if he is hiding something.

"Alright." Tohma said, patting the boy on the arm, not really believing it but he's got no choice. He had to take Shuichi on his words.

"You're needed in the studio for a live feed, get your stuff ready, I'm gonna drive you there." Tohma said.

Shuichi was about to complain, but he knew he's got no choice but to listen to his boss. Teary-eyed, he stood up and kiss Yuki on the lips.

"I would be back, Yuki. Wait for me. I love you so much." Shuichi whispered in his ear and with a light squeeze on the older man's arm he went with Tohma, stealing glances over his shoulder. 


	2. Inertia

Shuichi was shocked when he got back to the hospital that Yuki wasn't there. Yuki had checked himself out. He was close to panicking when his mobile phone started ringing, he fumbled and almost dropped it, when he saw that it was his lover calling.

"Yuki! Where are you?" he asked, worriedly.

"Brat, not so loud." Yuki complained, touching his head.

"I'm sorry, Yuki. Where are you? You're scheduled for some more tests here at the hospital." Shuichi said.

Tsk…"I'm home. Get me a pack of cigarettes on your way back. Am cooking dinner." He said, rummaging through the pantry, trying to look for something simple to cook.

"I will. Are you feeling okay?" he asked, gently.

Yuki stopped what he was doing. Yes, this is one of the reasons he loves Shuichi. He smiled. "Yes. Come home soon." He said, wanting to say more but stopped himself.

Yuki decided to make rice balls for dinner. How did it all boils down to this? Cooking and making a home for a brat like Shuichi? Yuki had never pictured himself to be domesticated, it usually just him and his laptop, his cigarettes and beer. Now there's a another person sharing his house, his bed and everything else. He never thought someone could really try to love him and be there for him. Not even his family even tried. Tohma had a huge crush on him, that's the only reason he shows he cared, and yes, been dying to get in his pants, but other than that, Shuichi was the only one who really tried to force his way, invade his system, violate his space. He is loud and slow but everything he does, it's all for Yuki. He would blindly jump a cliff if Yuki tells him to. Yuki laughed to himself thinking about that. He caught himself, now, he is laughing? Smiling? He touched his forehead. Maybe he really should have stayed in the hospital, he really must be coming down with something.

Yuki was putting down a plate spring rolls when one part of his body started shaking in a spasm. The plate slipped from his hand and dropped to the floor, and then there's a ringing in his ear and his head felt like it's splitting in two.

"Taidama!" Shuichi called from the door. Glanced at the light in the kitchen, that's where he found Yuki, his shirt drenched, his mouth foaming with something.

"Yuki!" he called, rushing to the prone older man. He cradled Yuki's head on his lap. Grabbing his back pack and took out a towel, to wipe the man's foaming mouth. He was about to call for an ambulance when Yuki came to.

At first Yuki looked at him blankly. It took him awhile to say something and move.

"H-Help me up." Yuki said, weakly. Shuichi was already crying, while he gently helped Yuki to his feet. He didn't like this, he wanted to take him to the hospital.

"I-I'm calling for an ambulance." Shuichi said, reaching for the phone on their way to the bedroom.

Yuki was leaning on him hard, as if part of his body is numbed. Shuichi noticed that one of Yuki's arm is not moving, and he was dragging one of his leg.

"H-Help me lie down." Yuki said.

When they reached the bedroom, Shuichi helped him lie down, Shuichi was about to go, when Yuki grabbed him.

"D-Don't leave me." Yuki pleaded, Shuichi noticed Yuki stuttering and his speech is slurred, he never stutter before. Something is really wrong. He sat down by his bedside.

"I won't leave you. Never, Yuki." He said, leaning down and kissing him. "I would just get you a change of shirt and a towel." He said, standing up.

Yuki nodded and closed his eyes. Shuichi stood up and walked to the closet to grab Yuki a fresh shirt. His tears won't stop falling. He reached for his phone. He's got to do something. He knew that something is wrong. There's no way that Yuki would go back to the hospital, so he dialed K's number.

"What is it?" K asked, surprised that Shuichi called him.

"K, can you help me?" Shuichi asked, in a small voice.

"What's wrong? Where are you?" K asked, his voice softened a bit.

"I'm home, I found Yuki sprawled on the floor, his mouth was foaming, he's stuttering, he's having difficulty in one part of his body. Am sure he wouldn't want me to take him to the hospital, can you come over with a doctor to see what's wrong?" Shuichi asked, his voice almost pleading, and K could tell that he was crying.

Stupid man. He hates the guy, all Yuki is to him is trouble, giving them problems, especially Shuichi. This is one of them, snuck out of the hospital to give Shuichi a headache. He sighed.

"Okay, wait for me, give me an hour." He said, and hung up.

I watched him. When I changed his shirt, he wouldn't let go of my hand. As if he was drowning and he was asking me to save him. I laid down on his chest. Oh, dear God, don't take my Yuki away, I love him so much! He's the only world I know. Shuichi cried helplessly, his tears falling down from his face, drenching Yuki's shirt. Sleepily, Yuki reached for him and touched his head.

"I-I love you Shuichi." Yuki said, softly.

Shuichi's head was still on Yuki's chest and he heard Yuki's words as it vibrated from his chest, it goes in time with Yuki's heart beat. For the first time, Shuichi didn't pounce on the man, but held him tighter instead. He was so happy, Yuki loves him! Yuki loves him! And Yuki said his name. But this time, all he wants to do is hold him, hold Yuki so tight, that he can absorb every bit of him in his skin, letting Yuki's scent bathe his senses, fill him up.

When the doctor arrived, and examined Yuki, and gave him some prescription. The doctor came to a conclusion, that Yuki had a mild seizure of some sort. The doctor advised that they take him to the hospital immediately. But Shuichi was worried that Yuki will ran away again like the last time. A seizure. A heart attack? Shuichi asked himself. No, he's only 22 years old, can't be a heart attack, these were the thoughts running around Shuichi's head as the doctor told them his findings. K watched the boy, he looked so small sitting there, holding Yuki's hand, they really are in love with each other. It's weird but K confirmed that they are. He's got nothing against gays or lesbians, but Yuki is the only person he already hated the first time he laid his eyes on him. He's extremely good-looking and he knows it, Shuichi is so in love with him, and he knows it. K hated men like Yuki, who uses people mercilessly. But seeing them together right now, he changed his mind immediately. Yes, love is possible, he guessed. In an uncanny way, Yuki really do love Shuichi in his own diabolical way of showing it.

"Go get some rest, I won't tell Tohma about this but try to come to work with me tomorrow, I will pick you up earlier tomorrow and take Yuki to the hospital before heading to NG." K said.

Shuichi looked up to him with tears in his eyes, "Thank you K, I appreciate this." He said.

K ruffled his hair, out of character and headed to the door with the doctor.

Shuichi climbed in bed and laid besides Yuki. Spooned to Yuki's back, holding him by the waist. When the older man felt him breathing down his neck, subconsciously, he held Shuichi's arm closer to his chest.

"I love you, Yuki." Shuichi whispered, and fell asleep.

Inertia is a property of matter whereby it remains at rest or continues in uniform motion unless acted upon by some outside force. That's how Shuichi affects Yuki, he was the outside force that threw away the balance of his life and turned it upside down. Before Shuichi he only knew of one life, he is a renowned novelist, and people never really matter to him, all that he needs is his laptop and he would be fine. He would go out with different women, sometimes 2 or 3 at the same time. Women is nothing to him, relationship is just a complication, he's a one night stand type of guy back then. But when their worlds collided, the laws of gravity fused them together, an attraction that they cannot comprehend, an outside force that brought them together and like magnet, can't seem to go any further but back in other's arms. As if the whole world is nothing, and all they need is each other. No matter how far they go, when they come in contact, they get stuck together. It's pulling them together. And there's no where in this world they want to be right now but together.


	3. Gravity And Love

When Shuichi got to the NG building, Tohma was there to meet him. Shuichi looked up to K in confusion, "What's going on K san?" he asked.

K couldn't looked at him in the eye, it dawned on him. "You said you're not going to tell!" Shuichi shouted as he was being pulled away from the blond guy by Tohma's security.

"Now, now, Shui chan, it's not K's fault, after all I am still the president of this company whatever happens to my subordinates should be coursed through me." Tohma said, with that icy smile.

"Now run along, go to the studio, your band mates are waiting for you." Tohma said.

That's when Shuichi noticed his stuff being hauled away by the other men. As he was escorted to the studio, he looked at Tohma in confusion.

"Oh, Shindou san, I took the liberty of getting your stuff from Eiri's place, you're temporarily billeted at the NG suite, you are to refrain from contacting Eiri. He would be undergoing a series of tests and contacting him will hinder his treatment." With that he dismissed Shuichi like a fly.

Shuichi walked to the studio in silence with both guards flanking him.

"You can leave us, you're not allowed in here." Hiro said, irritated when the guards went in with Shuichi. When the guards left, Hiro and Suguru went to Shuichi.

Shuichi cried in Hiro's arms. "Shhh…it's gonna be alright, Shui. At least we know he will be in a hospital and not in some place alone with Tohma." Hiro comforted his friend.

"B-But I want to see him, Hiro, I want to touch him and take care of him, be with him." Shuichi said, with pleading eyes. Suguru didn't like all of them, but he could sympathized with what Shuichi is going through.

"Let's be patient, we can figure out how we can get to Yuki san pretty soon." Suguru said, patting the pink head.

Hiro nodded and held his best friend in his arms. "It will work out, Shui. Don't worry. He will be okay." Hiro said, assuring him. Shuichi nodded, and tried to set aside all his thoughts about the one he loves, and tried to express a brave front for his band mates and best friends who were trusting him to be mature enough about this. And for Yuki who would depend on him to get him out wherever Tohma Seguchi had been keeping him.

Yuki woke up in a strange room, he was about to bolt out of bed, but he discovered that his arms are in restraints. Then a face loomed in front of him.

"I already anticipated that you will try to run away, Eiri. So we decided to put restraints on you." Tohma said.

"What's the meaning of this Tohma?" Yuki asked weakly.

"You need to be examined thoroughly, Eiri. But knowing you, you will run away. This is necessary." Tohma replied.

Yuki thrash about trying to get out of the cuffs tying him to the bed.

"Give it up, Eiri. You will only hurt yourself." Tohma said, brushing Yuki's hair away from his face.

"What if I needed to go, will you take me to the bathroom?" Yuki asked sarcastically, moving his face away from his grasp.

Tohma traced his hand over Yuki's body until he reached his goal, Yuki groaned angrily and continued to thrash about violently as if Tohma's touch brings electricity coursing through his body. Tohma gave Yuki a squeeze.

Yuki shook the bed so violently that his IV stand fell on his head and hit him violently. Tohma stopped immediately what he was doing and helped the helpless novelist, he called for a nurse immediately when he realized that the IV tube was ripped from Yuki's arm, gushing blood and his forehead has a nasty cut where the IV stand hit him. They gave Yuki tranquilizers.

Tohma just watched him now. Did not dare touch Yuki again. Why does he hate me so much? Tohma asked himself. He thought of the simpleton singer Yuki is living with, what does he sees in that boy? Aside from a wondrous voice, Shuichi is nothing.

Hiro could feel the bed shake and pretended that he's already sleeping. It was good that Tohma let Shuichi stay with him instead of the NG suite. He feared that Shuichi might do something stupid if he is alone. At least now whatever he does, he would be there to comfort him.

"Yuki…Yuki…Yuki." Shuichi chanted, his eyes closed but his face was drenched with tears.

Hiro couldn't resist it anymore, he whirled around and put his arms around Shuichi, he couldn't help but cry himself. Shuichi went to him, crying harder and sunk in his best friend's embrace.

"I miss you, Yuki. I miss you so much!" Shuichi cried. Little does that the boy knew, Yuki was missing him just as much.

Yuki didn't touch a single bite of his food the whole day, no matter how Tohma coaxed him, no matter what method Tohma use, Yuki remained mute and stoic. Tohma tried touching him again to get him angry so that he could get a reaction from the younger man, but Yuki just laid there, with tears streaming down his face quietly. When Yuki fell into an exhausted sleep, Tohma waited and watched over him.

And then he heard it, Yuki was moaning in his troubled sleep, with tranquilizers, the younger man had only chanted one word over and over again, a monk with his sutra that would keep him going. "Shuichi." Over and over again, driving Tohma so angry he wanted to pull the sleeping man from the bed and shake him violently.

Who would have thought that love could be this way? That a man like Yuki could really fall in love and show love. He never realized it before, to Shuichi, Yuki is kind but he is good at disguising them with nasty words. But every time they are one, every time Yuki takes him in his arms, a kiss…a hug…a simple touch…tells Shuichi what Yuki had been telling him all along with his silent words…I am yours and only yours, I belong to you and no one else. There's no one in this world that would take your place in my heart, you have branded me, claimed me and owned me. And my name can only be paired with yours. And Yuki showed him that, in his books, he has a creative way of disguising it, and he never thought that the boy would buy them…in every author's note, his novels are dedicated to his brat…his beloved brat who owes his heart and entire being. And whenever Shuichi would buy Yuki's novel and reads them, he could tell that Yuki is telling the world their story…their love.

Gravity is a force that attracts every particle of mass to every other particle in the entire universe. That means that it's you...here on Earth it is attracted to every other person, object, planet and star throughout our universe. But for Yuki, his strongest gravitational force goes only by one name, and that is Shuichi Shindou. The reason that he is not pulled towards other people is that the gravitational force between him and Shuichi is much stronger. That's how Yuki see himself and Shuichi, that no matter whoever or whatever persons or things that comes between them, they would repel it. If you turn a magnet in another way, no matter how close it gets to the other magnet, it won't stick, it won't pull it close, it would just repel each other.

It's called love…the greatest gravitational pull known to man, and Yuki never thought that his own personal mantra would go by one name Shuichi.

Shuichi tried to go on with his life, thinking if he did a good with the sales of their records, Tohma would grant him a visit to Yuki, not a long one, even if he can't touch him, just to see him, he would give up everything just to see Yuki again.

An urgent call stopped the meeting, it was the hospital. It's Yuki, he was having a seizure. Tohma rushed out. Everyone froze. And Suguru yelped when Shuichi swooned and fell off the chair. They all rushed to the boy's aide.

When he came too, K was looking at him with worried look on his face. Shuichi reached his hand to K. Everyone turned and looked at the tall, blond man.

"Please, please, K san. I would give you anything and everything you want, just let me see him. I won't go near him, just let me see him." Shuichi pleaded, Hiro was surprised that he still has tears to shed,Shuichi been crying every time he looks at his best friend.

Suguru looked at K, "I'm sure there's something we can do that Tohma san won't know that Shuichi is also there. A disguise or something." Suguru suggested.

"I-I don't know. Tohma would kill me if he sees you there." K said, uncertain.

Sakano walked to his troupe, "Why not go after Tohma sama leaves? And still with the disguise." Sakano suggested.

Shuichi was sweating under the surgeon's scrubs he stole from the supply room. He's got the mask, too, to completely hide his face and the cap to conceal his pink hair. He saw Tohma just left the room. He waited for a couple minutes just to be sure that the president is not coming back.

It was after visiting hours. Shuichi opened the door to Yuki's room. There he is, sedated. His face as white as sheets. Shuichi walked to him, wanting just to be near him. He looked at all the wires, tubes and monitors attached to the older man's body. What happened? When did Yuki became so sick? These are all too sudden, too soon. Shuichi's eyes began to water once again for the nth time.

"Y-Yuki." He called in a small voice. He wanted to grab him and take him in his arms. He looked at the cross on the wall by Yuki's head, clasped both his hands, squeezed his eyes shut. Oh, please, please. Don't take him away from me. I love him so much, I don't know if I can survive without him. He is everything I'm living for, he is the reason why I exist. If you truly are the living God, please hear my prayers.

"Shuichi." Yuki called weakly. Shuichi opened his eyes suddenly and rush to his side.

"Yuki!" Shuichi cried, and held his arm ever so gently. When he looked up, there were tears in Yuki's eyes.

"Let me touch you, brat." Yuki begged, choking at his words, needing to feel him, kiss him.

Shuichi cried harder when he was already close to Yuki's face and Yuki was looking straight at him and Shuichi realized that Yuki can't see him. He's turned blind!

Trying to be strong, Shuichi took Yuki's hand carefully and kissed his palm. Yuki made a noise at the back of his throat.

"Kiss me, brat. Please kiss me." Yuki begged, crying as hard as Shuichi. Shuichi didn't need Yuki to beg, he kissed him so hard, as if they are both giving each other air. As if that's all they needed, a touch, skin to skin. That's all they needed to be reassured that they are together, that they can live and function again. Two souls destined to be together, two hearts bound to love only each other, that's how they are, Yuki and Shuichi.

Suguru watched from the doorway, he was gonna fetch Shuichi before the nurses make their rounds. He let out a gasp and closed the door gently. Hiro was behind him.

"What's wrong?" Hiro asked. Suguru rushed to Hiro and hugged him tight, and cried. They were surprised at Suguru's reaction, Hiro held him closer so they all went to peak in to see what's going on.

They saw all the wires, tubes and monitors, they also saw the way Yuki reached out and try to find Shuichi by his voice. Yuki had grown blind.

A nurse walk up to them, and was about to go in Yuki's room, the group was shock when K started became friendly with the nurse, and ask her to take her to a certain ward, he looked back and winked at Hiro. They understood, he was buying Shuichi more time with Yuki.

Shuichi didn't want to leave but if he stayed, he might not see Yuki ever again. He wanted to bawl and cry his eyes out but that won't help Yuki at all, he has to be strong. He kissed Yuki for the last time, ever so tenderly and with so much love, Yuki was crying hard now.

"D-Don't leave me, brat. I can't go on without you." Yuki begged, not wanting to let go of Shuichi's hand.

"I have to, Yuki. Or else I won't see you again. Tohma san kicked me out of our house and had guards with me all the time, I'm staying with Hiro for now. But, don't say anything to Tohma san, I will be back to see you, I will find a way to see you everyday. Wait for me, Yuki." Shuichi said, he felt better now, he was able to see Yuki.

Yuki was surprised by the way Shuichi said those words, he's matured now, for the first time, Shuichi is thinking clearly without his help.

"I will wait for you, Shui han." Yuki said, with a smile, reaching out again, signaling Shuichi he wanted to touch his face.

"Oh, Yuki…han. I love you, my Yuki." Shuichi said, crying so hard from so much joy. Yuki called him his better half…his other half. And for the first time, called him by his name. He leaned down and kissed him once again.

"I love you Shui han." Yuki murmured, weakly and drowsily. Shuichi didn't know if Yuki realized that he just professed his feelings. He touched Yuki's face for the last time and quietly walked out of the door.

The group was looking at him, sympathy in their eyes. But they knew that Shuichi didn't need that right now.

"Are you ready?" Hiro asked. Shuichi nodded, looked at Suguru.

"Sugu chan, how come your face is all red?" he asked as he started removing his disguise as they walk to the exit. Suguru smiled weakly.

"Allergies…hospital always gives me allergies." Suguru said, with a blush on his face.

Yuki slept and dreamt of Shuichi, etching the brat's face in his memory, even if he can't see him anymore, he had already memorized all the lines and curves of his wondrous face. He would get better, he promised himself. He would get better so he can get back to Shuichi and their lives.


	4. Magnetism

He loves me…he loves the real me. It's okay if he can't love everything about me. But for him to overlook everything else, means so much to me. It means he can surpass all my mood swings and tantrums. He can see through my disguise and love me as me.

Shuichi is the only person Yuki cared about so much. Because Shuichi was the only one who really took the time to really love Yuki, no matter what he is and who he had become.

"Eiri san." A voice called, when he heard the elevator door opened. Yuki ignored Tohma. He was in the hospital undergoing treatment but since all the tests they did with him didn't come up with anything remarkable, he was sedated, when he came to, he was in a strange room, a room he never seen before. The elevator door to the suite can only be opened with a special key, when he looked out the window, he was on the highest floor that he couldn't determine where he was. He is a prisoner in this strange room. Little by little his sight came back and the very first person he laid his eyes on was Shuichi in one of his nightly visits in disguise. He missed seeing the brat now. It was only Shuichi who knew he can see again, he made him swore not to tell anyone.

Yuki was in bed when Tohma entered the room, Yuki laid stoic, pretending to be blind is hard. But it's the only way he can fool Tohma and maybe drive him away.

A face loomed in front of him, and Yuki tried hard to look pass the face and concentrate on the ceiling. Tohma touched his shoulder.

"I got dinner for you, Eiri san." He said.

Yuki didn't reply.

"Are you gonna be difficult, Eiri?" Tohma asked, irritation present in his voice. Still Yuki didn't say anything.

"Alright. I got a solution to that." He said. Yuki heard a bottle popped. He tried to ignore it, but something odd and sticky wafted through his senses. He began to perspire.

"How do you like that, Eiri san? Feeling something now?" Tohma asked, sarcastically, as he slowly began to undo Yuki's shirt button.

Yuki panted and looked directly at Tohma, forgetting to pretend he was blind.

"W-What did you do to me? What is that? Take your hands off me!" Yuki cried out, trying to push him away.

Tohma laughed, "I haven't touched you yet, Eiri. But you're going to want me real soon, you're gonna beg me to take you." Tohma said, watching Yuki as he undress the younger man, and finding him hard and wet, and his skin was glowing with lust. Yuki closed his eyes and started moaning.

"Get off! Get your hands off me!" Yuki screamed, his arms flailing. But when Tohma held his arms up his head, and licked him, Yuki didn't resist and moaned in ecstasy.

"You want me, do you, Eiri?" Tohma asked, whispering it in Yuki's ears, as he was also naked and climbed in next to Yuki. Yuki tried to resist Tohma, but Tohma made him smell something and it's driving him crazy, his need aching for something he can't have.

"Stop! Please, stop! I don't want you!" Yuki screamed, but when Tohma took his need in his hand, Yuki moaned and buck his hips.

"Stop lying, your body wants it." Tohma said, licking and nipping every part of Yuki's body. Taking the younger man's buds in his mouth, sucking, licking and biting it till its hard and red. Yuki was panting and moaning, he can't resist now, he can only shout stop but his body was saying otherwise.

"Hmmm….you're so delicious, Eiri. I can have you everyday." He produced a butt plug, and in second he had it vibrating inside the blond novelist. Yuki bucked his hips upward. "Don't come yet." Tohma said, and slithered down the man's body and took Yuki in his mouth. Licking, sucking and biting. Yuki squeezed his eyes shut. His voice hoarse now from all his shouting, he was tired from all his resistance. He don't know what Tohma did but there's no way he's gonna allow this man to enter him.

Tohma pulled the butt plug and was about to enter Yuki. "Are you ready for me, Eiri?" he asked. But he stopped when Yuki convulsed and started wheezing.

Tohma stopped what he was doing and let the younger man go, he can see that Yuki wasn't faking it, he really was having a seizure. He ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, running water over it under the sink and ran back just in time as Yuki turned to his side and started vomiting.

He wiped Yuki's mouth and helped him back in bed. Yuki was pale and sweating so hard, his hands are cold. Tohma forgot everything he was planning to do the younger man. He wiped the mess Yuki made on the side of the bed. He went to the bathroom to get another towel run it under water and damp it gently on Yuki's face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, the younger man didn't answer. Tohma tried shaking him gently, Yuki's eyes were closed. He must have passed out. He gathered his toys and started fixing everything before he calls for the doctor to check up on Yuki.

You won this time, Eiri. But I will have you yet. Tohma said, running his hand over the glorious body lying on the bed.

Shuichi wondered where Tohma took Yuki when he checked him out of the hospital, he was anxious to see his lover again but didn't want to jeopardize everything and not see Yuki ever again. Little that the lovers know, they are close to each other, Shuichi was a few floors down at the recording studio and Yuki was in the master suite that Tohma uses when he decides to sleep at the NG building. Shuichi just prays that nothing happens to him, that Tohma won't take advantage of Yuki, even though Yuki wouldn't even allow it.

The doctor raised his eyebrows a notch higher when he saw the bite marks all over the prone man he was examining. He could also smell that drug that some people use to increase sexual urges, it's illegal but he knew that the man standing behind him can afford it. So this is a foreplay gone sour. The doctor thought. Although the room is spic and span like before, Yuki all washed down and dressed up in clean clothes, the doctor could picture what went on before the seizure.

"He should get plenty of rest and food. No exercise or extra curricular activities for now. He just had a mild seizure, the next one might be fatal." The doctor said, as he turned to Tohma. The president smirked when he heard about the extra curricular activities. Oh, poop! He cried to himself in disgust.

"I already sedated him, he will be sleeping until tomorrow. Make sure someone is here to observe him in case he has another seizure." The doctor said, closing his medical bag and stood up.

Tohma walked the doctor to the elevator door. When he was alone, he rushed to Yuki and was about to shake him violently. He was already grabbing for Yuki's shirt. But he stopped himself. He grabbed a vase from the nightstand and whirled it on the wall angrily, he screamed. He was so pissed that finally he got Yuki at his mercy and he can't do what he wants with him.

He flipped his phone and auto dial his favorite lackey, "Get in here, you're spending the night at the suite, you have to watch over Eiri san and call me if he has another seizure." Tohma ordered without bothering with the formalities.

K rushed up to the suite nervously. Tohma handed him the suite special key and stormed out without even bothering to turn around and check up on the man on the bed.

When K was alone, he walked to the bed, he was surprised to see how haggard and forlorn the novelist has become, the sickness is taking a toll on his physique, he had lost a lot of weight. He just wondered what is wrong with this man, he is too young to be having a weak heart, and there's no history in their family having these symptoms. He then remembered Shuichi, he was still down stairs, doing some late recording session, he glanced at his watch it's almost 1am, he will be heading home pretty soon. Hesitantly, he called the brat and instructed him to be quiet and tell no one and head up to the to the presidential suite.

"K san?" he called from the foyer.

K walked to him. He looked at the younger man, he looks like how Yuki looked, haggard, thin and sad.

"I would trust you with him, just make sure you call me at 7am sharp, I would come and relieve you. From now and till then, treasure this moment. You might not get so lucky again." K said, with a smirk, ruffling his hair and headed for the elevator.

"K-" Shuichi began, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Remember, 7am, no later than that, if Tohma catches you here, I will kill you." K said, pushing the button to the elevator. Shuichi nodded and smiled.

Shuichi walked to him slowly, he couldn't believe he can be with him this close again, it's been two weeks since he last saw him. He approached the bed, touched his face and kiss his lips gently and then he cried.

"Yuki." He whispered, he took his hand, it's so cold, he warmed it with his lips. Kissing it over and over again. He walked over to the other side, he got no plans of sleeping until 7am, he will just lie there beside him, feeling his warmth, feeling skin next to him, and hold Yuki and cherish this moment.

Oh, Yuki. Tears wouldn't stop pouring down his face. He laid down beside him and embraced him, kissing his face over and over again. "I love you, I love you, I love you so much, Yuki." He whispered.

Shuichi stared at Yuki's face. He had seen him, been with him but he never get tired of looking at his face. He brushed away at his golden hair, trace the contours of the novelist's face. He is so beautiful, he loves this man so much. There's no one in this world that he would love like this than he loves Yuki, he wouldn't know what he would do if ever he lose him. He would probably go crazy. Just the two weeks away from had almost drove him mad, it was only K's promise that made him go on, K said he will let him know if he got word when he can see Yuki again.

Shuichi didn't know what it is that attracted him to this man, and of all species, a man. And someone like Yuki for that matter. As if there is a magnetic force that is pulling him closer and closer, his mind never stopped to wonder about the only person who bluntly insulted him the very first time they've met. The very first person who didn't hesitate to kiss him. And that kissed linked them, pulled them together, glued them together and there's nothing that's gonna separate them. It's called **magnetism**, it is the force where objects are attracted or repelled to one another and for Shuichi, he is attracted and at the same time, he wanted to get away from this man. He'd realized long ago, that once he is hooked with Yuki, he would never ever get away. And this is where he is now. No matter which way Shuichi tries to resist, Yuki always finds which signal or buttons to press and he is hooked all over again, no matter how many times they fight, no matter how many times he is too much to handle, he is always back to where he started.

The sun rose by the window, creating a dazzling light that highlight's Yuki's face, he fished out his handkerchief and covered Yuki's eyes, knowing he hates it when the morning sun hits him. He got up slowly and drew up the black out drapes. He gently removed the handkerchief and wipe Yuki's face. It's 6:30 am, he didn't want to be caught by Tohma, now that he knew where Yuki is, he would be content that he had this moment, and prayed that he will have another. He kissed Yuki gently, trying not to wake him, rubbed Yuki's palm on his face, inhaling his scent, hoping that it would over power his senses that could make him last a long time till he get to see him again.

"I love you, Yuki. I will see you again soon." He said, wipe Yuki's sweat and kiss the handkerchief that touched his lover's face. Yuki's scent is in his handkerchief. He tried not to cry again. He got his phone and called K.

He thanked the tall American for giving him this chance. K just smiled. He knew that Shuichi didn't sleep, that he watched Yuki all throughout the night. And maybe the heaven knows what they were going through and granted them this one night alone.

Just K was about to check up on Yuki, the novelist stirred and groaned. He walked to him. And helped him up. "Are you alright, Yuki san?" he asked.

Yuki could sense that the room was dark but how could that be? He knew that he fell asleep and its probably morning by now. He opened his eyes slowly, saw that the drapes were drawn, somehow he had the feeling that Shuichi was here. The brat was the only one who knew how he hates it when the morning sun hits his face.

He looked straight ahead, back to pretending he was blind, somehow he was glad that it was the American instead of Tohma. He could deal with this guy than Tohma.

"W-Water, c-can I have water?" He asked. K straightened up and got him water from the kitchen. Yuki drank it gratefully.

"I see that you didn't eat last night, would you like me to fix you breakfast. Tohma sama won't be here for another hour." K said.

Yuki knew he can't go on with his hunger strike for long, he nodded and K smiled. Having Shuichi here had put the novelist in a better mood, he didn't want to ask if Yuki knew that Shuichi stayed with him all night. He dared not tell him.

Yuki touched his face absent-mindedly. He had a dream last night that Shuichi came and watched over him, and yes, drew the drapes. But he couldn't ask the American if it was him who drew the drapes closed. So he just dwell on his fantasy that it was Shuichi who did that and he did spent the entire night with his brat watching over him.


	5. Abyss

**ABYSS**

Why did I let myself believe miracles could happen? Cause now I have to pretend that I don't really care.

Yuki walked to the kitchen of the NG Suite to get a beer. No one is stopping him from going back to his place but for some unknown force he is torturing himself in keeping himself prisoner in this room.

Yuki never had an easy life but he never thought things could get worse. K and Tohma understood why he asked to stay away from Shuichi for awhile. Tohma asked for how long? He couldn't say. He isn't ready yet. Yuki couldn't say it but Tohma was the most surprised of the two. They had always thought Yuki couldn't last long without the singer.

"Don't take too long, Eiri san. Don't be too late." Tohma said, gently, his eyes pleading.

Yuki got angry. He didn't like that. That's why he stayed away from the boy, he didn't want pity, and he didn't want overly concern. Tohma cries easily now every time he sees Yuki and Yuki wouldn't be gentle in kicking him out. And Tohma wouldn't fight back, but say sorry instead and beg to stay.

"I hate you." Yuki growled. "I thought you'd be different. I thought you'd be stronger than that whiny brat."

Yuki didn't cry, he didn't cry again after that night with Shuichi. Even after what the doctor said, even if they had heard it from ten more different doctors they had been through. Tohma stopped coming with Yuki after the third, the president would cry hysterically but the American would just shake his head sadly and pat Yuki at the back in means of support.

"You know you whine more than the brat, if you don't stop this I would leave you and go back home to him." Yuki told Tohma one night, when he started the flood works again.

"Promise me no one will know about this." He clutched K's shirt. Tohma begged him to let go.

"Why would you care what Shuichi would feel now? You've damaged him too much when you made him believe you were leaving him for Tohma sama." K had said.

Yuki let go of K's shirt. He put his hands on his head and closed his eyes, swooning a bit. K grabbed for him gently.

"Here, take a seat." K said, helping him sit down. "Don't exert yourself too much, it's bad for you." The American said, walked to the fridge and got the novelist a bottled water. Handed it to the man, got the medication from his pocket and gave him the pills. Yuki drank it gratefully.

As if the pill will take care of everything. As if these pills would take away all the pain. It would make him numb, it would make him feel better for awhile but it won't take away the pain he has in his heart. He really doesn't care what's gonna happen. But he promised Shuichi he would be there, he promised the boy that he won't die. He wanted to cry but he is so angry with himself that he started hitting himself.

K and Tohma stopped him, K immediately fished out the tranquilizers and sedated the novelist. They thought that Yuki is in denial about his condition, that's why he was adamant to see the singer again. But all Yuki was sad and angry, for failing the boy, for backing out on his promise. He had never done anything for Shuichi and he thought this time would be different but he was wrong.

"Sleep, Yuki san. Sleep. Rest." K said, pulling the blanket over the younger man. The absentee monk fell into a deep sleep instantly.

K let the boy in, the novelist is still in a deep sleep. Shuichi almost cried when he saw his lover, he is gaunt and frail looking, not like the Yuki Eiri he had known.

He was shocked when Yuki took an indefinite hiatus from his career, moved out completely from his house and moved in the NG suite, and the worse of all, Yuki told him he didn't need his glory hole anymore.

K squeezed his arm and left the lovers to themselves. Tohma had reserved the next room for Shuichi in case the novelist kicks him out. It's all surreal. Tohma helping them out and had been so gentle and understanding with him. And when he found out the reason, he didn't know if he would cry or scream at Yuki. Yuki wasn't planning of telling him. All Yuki wanted was to escape and made him believe that he hates him.

Why didn't you ask me what I feel for once, Yuki? Why don't you give it a try for once? Maybe you will find out I'm not as shallow as you think I am. I am far more stronger than I look. I maybe slow and simple, but my love for you is strong and can withstand any obstacles…even this…Yuki han…even this. Shuichi thought, as he brushed Yuki's hair, wanting to feel him, he's been aching to touch him, he's been longing to touch him. He missed him so much. This person is his air, his reason for living, he wouldn't know how to continue to exist if it wasn't for this person alone. Shuichi thinks his sole purpose in life is to be there for Yuki, just Yuki and no one else, and nothing else. He is made by the Supreme Being, to love this person, with his entire being, with his life, with his heart, with his soul.

I thought that you were my dream, Yuki, you were the one I was waiting for all my life, the shadowy figure in my dreams, my hope, my future…my wish that's coming true. You were my undying song, my melody… my lyrics…my voice…my feelings. You made me feel secure and loved, despite of all your façade I see through you, I see through your disguise, though you might be invisible to everyone else, but I can see your vanishing cloak, Yuki, I can see you quite clearly, as clear as day, as bright as the color of your hair, as true as the color of your eyes.

But then, like a re-written melody, you've changed the words, you updated the music, now am at a lost, like a person missing their bus, missing a phone call, running from the rain because they forgot their umbrella…you left me, Yuki. And you never thought that I would review the words again, you never realized I can just hum the melody until I can sing it, you never thought I would hail a cab just to be there, you never knew that I could call you back…you never thought I could find shelter in my memories of you. Your memory kept me going after all this time, your memory kept me from giving up…kept me believing…that somewhere in that new piece is my undying song, that somewhere along the way, there's an unbeaten path I can take that will lead me back to you, and after the rains and after the storm, I can go out again, and see the sunshine of your smile. I love you, Eiri, whatever name you go by, it never matters, no matter how many forms you changed, I will always know its you, and I would always know that behind that stranger is you.

Shuichi lay beside the novelist, he let out a deep sigh. He was so relieved that he is finally home. The aching in his chest had stopped, the moment his skin touched the one he loves.

When Yuki stirred, he couldn't move, someone was holding on to him. He smelled strawberries. It didn't register to him at first. He thought it was Tohma. He thought that his brother-in-law had finally hit his head and got back to being what he was. Obsessed with Yuki.

"Uhhh…" He groaned, trying to move but was too weak to get up.

"Yuki." That voice….he stopped moving, it couldn't be. K and Tohma wouldn't go against his wish…his last wish.

"Let me go. Let me go." Yuki croaked, pleading over and over again.

"No, no…no, I won't!" Shuichi said, adamantly.

"P-Please." Yuki pleaded, not looking at Shuichi not even once. He knew he would break if he does. He knew he would cry.

"I will stay with you until the very end, Yuki. I won't leave you." Shuichi said. Yuki noticed he said those in a normal voice, not whining like he usually does, and the boy is just holding him, not clinging or tugging.

That's when Yuki whirled and looked at him. "You will stay, and you won't leave?" Tsk…"I don't want your pity and I don't need a smacking nursemaid!" Yuki growled.

Shuichi sat up abruptly and pushed Yuki roughly on the bed, straddled him, "Will you shut up! Shut up, Yuki!" Shuichi cried.

Yuki felt as if cold water splashed on his face. He lay there rigid, his eyes staring at the boy. He couldn't believe that this is possible.

When Shuichi felt him staring at him, "It's you. It's always been you. You! You! You! I'm sick of it!" Shuichi said, angrily.

"You got no right to run my life. I can decide that on my own. I don't need you!" The boy rants on.

Yuki smirked, trying not to smile. He finally grew a brain. My Shuichi. "So what do want to do, Shui han?" he asked, simply.

Shuichi gasped, he felt the color went up to his face. He didn't say anything, but leaned forward, and kissed Yuki. The novelist groaned. He missed this. He misses kissing this lips, holding this small body on top of him. Shuichi lost himself when Yuki held him closer. As the early morning light seeped through the opening in the blinds, Shuichi began discarding his clothing, and Yuki watched the boy. He is so beautiful…a very beautiful man…he never realized it, he kept referring to his lover as a boy, seeing Shuichi now, with his lithe, compact body, the singer had matured in lots of ways. When Shuichi tilted his head back, the morning light caught the glisten in his hair, and Yuki could have sworn he had seen a halo on the singer's head. His angel, yes, his very own, personal angel to serve his absentee monk.

Yuki reached out to touch his face, Shuichi caught his hand and kissed his palm. "I love you, Yuki." Shuichi stated.

"I love you, Shuichi." Yuki said, his voice broke, and tears started flowing from his eyes. Shuichi leaned down and kiss his tears away, his hands unwrapping every piece of clothing that's hindering him from touching the novelist's skin, he'd been longing to feel his heat, his body…the essence of Yuki Eiri.

Yuki couldn't tell if it's his sickness that is making him so weak or it's the singer. Shuichi became the seme all of the sudden and Yuki was too weak and all he could do is submit to the singer's ministration.

Shuichi couldn't breathe, he was panting…his feelings are overlapping each other, he wanted to eat this man and swallow him whole, he wanted him to crawl in his skin and live there…he still couldn't believe that one day, any moment that Yuki would be gone, he had stayed up all night watching his lover's face, memorizing it. He conquered that body beneath him, if it is the only way to keep him, I would keep him in my memory. My forever love. If this is all I can have of him, I will take it, keep it, treasure it and hold it in my heart, embedded it and never forget. The lovers clang on to each other, the need to come as one is overwhelming, skin needing skin, heat conquering heat, both wanting it to go on and on. Both crying, filling the ache, the void that is stealthily creeping like a thief wanting to separate them. An abyss that is pulling them apart.

Shuichi took his lover in his mouth, and Yuki cried out to him, moaning and groaning, Shuichi knew what his lover wants, so he prepared him, it's the first time for both of them to switch roles but neither of them hesitated. With lust in his eyes, Yuki guided his lover into his virgin hole. Crying out on the first thrust. Both sweating and panting as they set their pace. Thrust after thrust, Shuichi would lean down and kiss him, until they clang on to each other, setting a rhythm, Shuichi cried, he never thought that something this wonderful could exist, he is inside Yuki and they are both enjoying it.

"Come inside me, brat." Yuki whispered, in his ear, as Yuki growled, digging his nails on Shuichi's arm, and when his teeth came in contact with Shuichi's neck, he sink in his teeth and marked him. Shuichi thrust even deeper and harder, he is panting so hard he thought he would faint, he felt faint, Yuki is so tight, and the novelist is meeting him in every thrust.

There was a smile on Yuki's face, as they both lay there. And for Shuichi, it's the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, Yuki's smile. "Thank you, brat." He said, in a weak voice. Shuichi smiled and kissed him tenderly, "You're welcome, Yuki han." And Yuki closed his eyes and the smile pasted on his lips and slept.

Shuichi got up and got a towel from the bathroom and began cleaning up his lover, dressed him up and went to the bathroom and washed himself up. He heard a loud thud in the bedroom and rushed out, Yuki was on the floor, heaving, he ran to him, holding him.

"Tell me what to do, tell me what you need." The singer cried, frantic but calm, automatically he pressed the beeper K gave and the instruction on what to do in case this happens. Yuki was coughing violently and suddenly he spurted blood. Shuichi didn't panic, he calmly helped him up, wiping his mouth with a towel.

Just as soon as Yuki's body hit the bed, he passed out. That's when Shuichi began to cry.

"P-Please…not yet. Not yet, Yuki. Am not ready yet, give me a little more time." Shuichi pleaded the prone figure on the bed, hugging his sweat drenched and frigid body next to him. Giving him warmth, kissing his lips, praying and chanting Yuki's name.

Shuichi sat there, staring at the ghost-white figure on the bed, it was a close call, how many more attacks like that? He asked himself, how many more until he would never wake up again? Would he be able to take it? Would he be able to live without him? Why? Why him? He is a cold and arrogant bastard sometimes, but Shuichi would never trade him for anyone else. He would pick Yuki over and over again.

Dying…he is dying. My Yuki is dying. At first he couldn't accept it. He thought that it's one of Tohma's evil scheme to make him leave Yuki, abandon the novelist. Brain cancer, that's what Tohma said, Yuki has cancer and he is dying. But when Yuki took his leave from work, left his own house and have only K and Tohma with him, he knew that there is something serious going on. Yuki wouldn't change just like that, after how many times he had professed his love ever since that fateful day he had his first attack. He was trying to protect him from something, like the time when Tohma asked him to write a song for his band, Yuki made Tohma swore that it won't hurt him, he was hurt just the same when of all people it was his number one idol who will sing the song his lover wrote. But when he heard it, his heart soar to high heavens, it's about him. Yuki wrote a song about him. And he discovered other things as well, all those books, all those novels the writer never thought he would read, he dedicate them to his brat…his partner in life. And yes, those scrapbooks, those videos he taped of all his shows and appearances, all of them even the very first one he invited Yuki to, the very first time he realized that gravity had pulled them together, and like magnet, stick them together and no matter how many times they drifted apart, like magnet, they come back to the closest lodestone they are paired with. That is how they are to each other, a pair made… destined to be together, and will always find one another, in different forms and time.

Shuichi knew that Yuki was only holding on because of him, he didn't want to leave the boy, because he promised, he promised the singer that he would be there forever.

He stood up, and approaches the bed, held on to the frail hand with all those wires, "It's alright, Yuki. I would be okay." He said, kissing his hand. He knew this time the attack was fatal, he isn't ready to let him go, but he didn't want his lover to continue suffering because he wanted to hold on to him.

He touched that beautiful face, "I know no matter where you will go, you will always come back to me." Shuichi said, trying to hold back the tears. "I would be here, Yuki. I would wait for you to come back. Just show me a sign that's its you." Shuichi said, with that thought he laughed. "Say something to me that I will know it's you." He said, and was quiet for a moment.

He leaned over and kissed his lips, "Call me brat, you always call me that. I'm not a boy anymore so no one else will call me that, except you. That way I will know that you've come back and it's you." Shuichi said. He heard the monitor going slowly and slowly. He began to cry again. I can't take this! He said to himself, I don't want you to leave, Yuki. That's what he really wanted to say to him. But he can see that Yuki is trying to hold on, he felt his lover gripped his hand. Shuichi can see that he is in pain, and he didn't want him to be in pain anymore, he had suffered enough.

Shuichi was crying when he leaned down and embrace him, and kissed him, "I love you, Yuki. I love you so much! I will wait for you when you come back, and I will love you all over again." Shuichi said. And slowly like a dying song, the monitor let out a dull monotone, and Yuki's gripped on his hand loosened. Shuichi cried, he didn't know how they pulled him away from Yuki's lifeless body. He couldn't believe that Yuki would really leave.

He visit the grave everyday, before and after work, he would bring pocky sticks and beer, he would eat and drink it himself but sitting there at Yuki's grave, he felt that he was sharing it with Yuki. He would talk to his headstone with Yuki's picture on it. He would caress it as if he was touching Yuki himself. Hiro and the rest would try to stop him, saying it's unhealthy for him to keep doing that, they even said he won't be able to move on if he kept coming back to Yuki's grave. And he told Yuki all of that, as if they were back in their house, and he was lying down and his head on Yuki's lap, he would be telling the novelist how his day went, and he would sit there silently, as if he was listening to Yuki say something to him. But one thing good came out of these visits, he cries seldom now, he knew one day he would definitely really stop crying and one day, he won't be going here everyday.

The singer stood up, brushes the grass off his pants and grabbed his back pack. He was thinking of grabbing some rice balls on his way home, the same ones Yuki used to make. He was walking aimlessly and he didn't see the guy heading right at his path who is also not looking where he was going. He was tall for a Japanese guy, his hair was the color of the sun, his eyes were light, he was reading a piece of paper when they both collided.

"Itai...!" Shuichi cried, and plopped down on the ground hitting his bottom.

The tall guy with short light brown hair, reached out a hand to him, "Hey, brat, are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't see you."

That voice. Shuichi looked up and he almost screamed, the guy looked so much like Yuki, only younger, his hair is also as light as Yuki's but cut very short. The face contorted in confusion when Shuichi didn't move and continued staring at the older man.

"Hey, you alright, brat?" he asked again. That's when Shuichi realized that the guy was talking to him. Shuichi smiled, and accepted the hand helping him up.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Thank you, I wasn't looking, too. I'm thinking of what am going to get for dinner." Shuichi said.

The man smiled, "Hmmm…am thinking of the same thing, but I didn't have company that's why I decided to grab something to eat out." The stranger said, and looked at Shuichi. Smiled again, "I know this would sound strange, but would you like to join me for dinner?" he asked.

Shuichi was still staring, not because of the invitation but because of his strong resemblance to his departed lover.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." He said, sheepishly, raising his hands palms up.

"N-No, I would love to." Shuichi said, switching his pack to his other shoulder, when he collided with this man, the singer felt an unknown force that is drawing him near to this stranger.

The man clapped his hand and put his arm around Shuichi's shoulder, and the singer felt electricity coursed through his body, the same way Yuki did in one of their first encounters.

"Great! My car is parked just right there. Oh, brat, my name is Alex by the way. What's yours?" he said, extending his hand.

"Sh-Shuichi." The singer replied, he felt his heart skipped a beat every time the man calls him brat. And as his newly found "Yuki" lead him to his car, Shuichi felt hot air brush his cheek, Thank you, Yuki han. He said to the air surrounding them, he knew that his lover had come back to him once again, his forever love.

Owari


End file.
